


Chili(27-29)

by zyxzzt



Category: lay興 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt
Kudos: 2





	Chili(27-29)

25  
感情在交易之上萌芽，是否就能摆脱当中交易的成分呢。  
事实不会逃跑，只会赤裸裸映到人眼帘上，至于人是否有信心去面对，基于更相信的，是两人之间的利益，还是感情。

26  
没有多少人看过张总的真面目，也没有人知道张总离开国内这么多天，到底去了哪里。因此，即使现在的张总戴着口罩和鸭舌帽，站在魅可身边护着他腰间在机场匆匆离开，上了车坐上驾驶座为他开车，也没有人知道他是谁。司机、助手、随行的友人……他可以是任何人。只要看上去不是女人，大家就少了疑心。

魅可今天扎着个小揪揪，竖在头顶，他走路的时候会一晃一晃，今天的蜜桃成了小苹果，不妨碍张总还是想咬他一口。可到上了车，魅可感觉乏了，想歪过身子靠在他肩头的时候，却被他不动声色躲开。

“不知道哪里有镜头，注意点。”张总整张脸裹得严实，压低了的鸭舌帽加上口罩，整张脸几乎没有一块肉是露在外面，车也是魅可的车，若是被拍下来，就算是顶尖的狗仔，也无法得知这驾驶座的是谁。

魅可被拒绝，咬咬牙有点赌气地说了一句：“我都不怕，你怕什么？”他不懂，所有的风险都是自己承担，张总又有什么可顾虑的呢？

“我怕我的几千万打水漂，这样合理吗？”张总的语气很平淡，也可能是因为整张脸都被覆盖，魅可没法得知他除了语气以外任何的情感表达。

车内的空气刹那凝固，只剩下二人轻微的呼吸声。魅可也戴着口罩，只是没有墨镜，他垂下眼眸，看着自己交叠的双手在发呆。

是啊，他们回来了，回到了各种长枪短炮对准魅可的地方，不再是自由自在的国外了。谈恋爱是见不得光的事，又怎能像在国外那般为所欲为，让火热的爱恋在阳光下肆意绽放。

更何况，这爱是否足够坚强，魅可心里也没有底。

也许是生理变化影响，也许是做人从来光明磊落不知为何需要偷摸隐藏，又也许是仅仅隔了一程飞机，待遇已经换来如此巨大的落差，魅可心底刹那涌上一股委屈，他张了张嘴想说些什么，可一张嘴眼眶就模糊，他还是闭上嘴巴不说话，任由双手无意识地搓得发红。

“去你家吧。我经后门走。”最终还是张总打破了沉默，踩下油门开始出发。

车里太安静，安静得连魅可偷偷吸了一下鼻子也能听到。他又是一如既往地倔强，张总瞥向他那边的时候，他的脸上并没有一滴泪水。

成年人常做的事确实是把眼泪憋回去，魅可作为披着alpha外衣的omega，更是把这招练得炉火纯青。可明明不该是这样——明明他拥有那么多的爱，哪怕不能做到一直快乐，也起码能放肆大哭。可正正也是这些爱，让他不忍哭泣，生怕这爱变成怜悯。

张总的爱不会是例外。不久前的魅可才在演唱会舞台上坐下来，仰起脖子咕嘟咕嘟喝着水，擦干嘴角的水滴带着得逞的笑，挑衅过粉丝：“你们想让我哭，还想让我哇哇大哭对不对？”

“对！！！”

“我偏不。”这主儿可了不起，说完还傲娇地别过脸，让人又气又笑。魅可骄傲于自己的坚强，却不知这比展露软弱更令人心疼。

张总第一次感到如此无力，他以为他的存在可以让魅可不那么坚强了，目前看来并非如此。

那怎么办呢，自己宠出来的，惯着呗，连故作坚强也要惯着。

这是一个凌晨的夜晚。车子一路平稳，路上只有一闪而过的街灯。魅可脑袋靠在窗边，脸朝着外面，张总不知道他睡着了没有，可这车安静得让张总心里愧疚。这是魅可的车，张总想他也许会放自己喜欢的歌，便扭开了CD机喇叭。

一听前奏，张总便知道这是迈克尔·杰克逊的“Dangerous”。

“She's so dangerous, the girl is so dangerous  
太危险，这女孩实在危险  
Take away my money, throw away my time  
拿走我的钱，浪费我的时间  
You can call me honey  
你可以叫我Honey  
but you're no damn good for me  
但你对我是一点儿该死的好处也沒有”

魅可没有睡着，他跟随着节奏轻轻地哼唱。他喜欢迈克尔·杰克逊，舞步、歌曲都融入了这位时代偶像的影子。节奏强劲，舞步性感，舞台之上，戴着黑色渔夫帽的魅可挡住了脸，像换上了另一个灵魂，举手投足稳稳地踩点，顶胯散发着强烈的雄性荷尔蒙。若说他是alpha，没有人会怀疑。

他和他的偶像还有一个共通点——他们常常不被理解。表演方式不被理解，连疯狂的努力也不被理解。可没关系，魅可知道自己还在呼吸，这坚强的外壳没有破损，那就没有什么可怕。

而现在，张总有可能是这坚强外壳潜在的一个缺口。他想堵截，目前却一筹莫展。

所以他只有假装轻松，披上原有的外壳迎战。

“你怕吗？”魅可突然问。

“怕什么。”张总手握方向盘，盯着前方的路。

“怕我take away your money, throw away your time。”魅可说完，自己首先憋不住笑，噗嗤笑了出声，然后拉下口罩想着透透气。

“我不做亏本买卖，选你是因为我有信心。”张总从前也弹过钢琴的指尖轻轻敲打着方向盘，“我知道你的高度不止于此。”

魅可不满意这样的答案，明明他们之间比起交易还有更深更重的纠缠，张总却故意避而不谈。

来到一处红灯前，他突然伸手拉下张总的口罩，凑上去在上面一吻。他有伸出舌尖勾缠，张总一开始紧闭唇瓣，后来抵不住他胡闹，微微张开了一条缝隙，他便趁机钻了进去，软舌交叠，鼻尖相抵。一下子唤起了张总在美国时的回忆。他搂着魅可的腰，想要加深这个吻。

可魅可却在这时离开了，指尖捏着他的帽沿，轻轻将他的帽子掀起来一些，一脸期待对上他冷静的眼眸之后，失落只控制在一闪而过的垂眸，他只是像得不到糖的孩子一样无辜扁了扁嘴：“你撒谎，明明是喜欢我才选我的。”

Dangerous。迈克尓·杰克逊在CD机里不断跟张总说，这人很危险。

歌曲节拍强劲，连带着心跳声也犹在耳边。张总凝视了他半晌，再一次吻上他的唇瓣。魅可也吻得很用力，揪住他的衣领让人靠近自己，用力到紧闭着眼睛，依旧挤出了眼角的几滴泪水。

凌晨的公路特别宽敞，后面无车，足以让一对走不到日光下的恋人，停在路中央肆意地亲吻几分钟。

27  
魅可和张总都是大忙人。

美国之行只是极其幸运的偶尔，接下来的日子他们俩各自在不同的领空飞来飞去，有时候只来得及一句隔着时差的早安或晚安。可是，lovebirds总是有不同的方法让彼此聚在一起。最方便的时候自然是同城，次之便是同一个国度，若是哪位晚上有空，便到对方处留宿一宵。

可总有一个老地方是不变的，那就是在北京的总统套房。张总像是长期承包了下来，他们俩碰面，张总办公，或者魅可有需要独处，一般都会躲去那窝里。魅可的羊宝宝也一直乖乖地躺在床上，他本人现在也拥有了那里的房卡。

揭开了从前那层故作隐瞒的外衣，张总瞬间变得离他近了很多。他不仅仅是那个抱着电脑整日办公，不苟言笑的总裁，而是变成了正在和他共同生活的，有着温热呼吸的人。很多时候，他还能找到当年那个擂台上和离家出走时血气方刚的少年的影子，带来或多或少的惊喜。

魅可有一次进入房间的时候，张总也正巧在里头，人正靠在沙发上，双手交叠放在脑后，眼睛半闭上，似乎快要睡着了，不知道在沉思些什么。

魅可走近，蹲下来凑近看他的脸，伸出手来在他眼前晃晃，还是没有反应。

正当魅可一脸莫名其妙，想将手放下来的时候，张总突然抓住他的手腕，举起放在眼前仔仔细细地看他手上的腕表。

“手表，高奢，轻奢，吃的喝的……你都好像有了。”张总咂了咂舌头，“还差点什么呢？”

魅可趴在他胸前，伸手把玩他的领带，软软糯糯地说话，像含着颗水果糖：“合着这全身上下的东西，都是你的？”

“也不能这么说。”张总拉着他的手凑近嘴边亲吻手背，滑溜溜的像块绸缎，“你们也派人出去谈了，品牌也满意，没丢我的面子。”

魅可懒懒哼了一声，没说话。

“你呢，还想要什么？”

“我啊……”魅可拖长声音喃喃着，突然抬起头朝张总坏坏地扯起嘴角一笑，伸腿一跨坐在了他身上，撩起套头毛衣以门齿咬着衣角，六块腹肌和人鱼线展露无遗。

“给我一个内裤或者泳衣广告呗，这身材练这么好不秀一下不浪费了？”魅可很无辜地瞪大眼，张总眯了眯眼睛，晃神间他刹那有点对不上眼前这天使的面孔和火辣辣的身材。可这确实存在于同一个人之上——纯情与火辣，都是魅可。

“确实浪费了，所以该秀给我看。”张总伸出手臂搂着那窄腰，使了点力气将人摁回怀里，魅可惊呼一声向前倒去仆倒在他胸前，下一秒张总扒了他的裤子在屁股蛋儿上狠狠地打了一巴掌，疼得他嗷呜叫出声来。

“喂，不给就不给，怎么还打人了？”魅可委屈瞪着他哼哼唧唧。

“我不缺那点钱，缺的是那点肚量。”张总捏了把充满弹性的臀瓣，狡黠眨了眨眼，低头亲吻他的脸蛋儿，“专属我的福利被那么多人看到，岂不亏大了。”

魅可抿了抿唇，埋在他的胸前不语，只是闭上眼偷偷地笑。这是迄今为止，张总少有的，介乎间接与直接的宣示主权——尽管除了他俩没有人看见。

只是，不论言语上是否承认，生理上张总已拥有他的专属权。他已经无暇去想亏不亏，至少那一刻他们彼此愿意。

“哎。”魅可闷闷地叫了他一声。

“嗯？”

“你咬我一口吧。”魅可撩起发丝露出光溜溜的后颈，嘟哝道，“下次见你又不知道什么时候了。”

张总标记了魅可，魅可散发出来的信息素气味已经大减，只是易感期依然存在，不过从对所有alpha都会起激烈反应，变成只对张总起反应。张总若不在他身边，他依旧难熬，今天他让在腺体上咬一口，让信息素在体内停留个十天八天，勉强应该能挺到两人下次见面的日子。

张总点点头，紧紧拥着他的身子，先是温柔地舔舐腺体上的肌肤，感受那块肌肤渐渐开始变得热烫，皮肤下的血液雀跃奔流，迫不及待要和最熟悉的另一半交融。张总齿尖刺破肌肤，浑身散发出强烈的薄荷信息素气味，魅可瞬间全身发软，趴在他身上喘息，信息素沿着脊椎一路往下，传遍身子，蜜桃味也顺势被撩了起来，让他情不自禁地渴望爱抚，身子在张总身上胡乱磨蹭。

火辣辣的除了相贴的身子，还有身下隔着内裤互抵的热烫。

“我说……”张总低沉的声音在他耳边响起，“不如做一次来得更实际。”

魅可抬眼看他，媚眼如丝，如噬人的妖，伸手捧起他的脸，主动送上甜蜜柔嫩的双唇：

“好主意。”

28  
魅可确实没有估算错。大半个月，他再也没法和张总见一次面。

他有行程，张总也忙着出差，飞来飞去忙着安排各国时装秀的事情，魅可签下的高奢都在密锣紧鼓准备，他会亲自确认魅可当天的位置。

至于如何确认彼此的存在，很多时候又回到了那隔着时差的问候。他们好像有各自的轨迹在进行，但又羁绊着无法分离，至于那羁绊是什么，除了钱和性，魅可竟也看不出当中有其他别的。

钱的主导权在张总手上，性对于omega而言被动是绝对的。羁绊的轻重完全由张总掌握，他基本没有任何筹码。

可又能怎么办呢，张总不在的时候总不能把自己活成怨妇般的模样。忙碌又充实的行程当中，魅可混混沌沌地迎来了自己的易感期。多亏张总离开之前的那一晚，给他身体内外都留下了他的烙印，他不至于失控，贴个屏蔽贴还能正常工作，顶多发着低烧，反应迟顿一些。易感期需要一个安全的地方度过，他回到了北京，刚把行李放到了他和张总的小窝里时，便收到了工作室的电话。

“老板，有个顶奢代言我们正在接触，合作条款已经谈得差不多了，就差合作方跟您吃个饭签个字就完事。”小秘书听上去很高兴。

“什么代言？”魅可歪着头以耳朵和肩膀夹着电话，还在忙着脱鞋子。

“男士内裤。”小秘书的声音突然变小，像是有些不好意思，“那个……老板你不介意吧？”

魅可脱鞋子的动作顿了顿，噗一声笑了出来：“你没骗人？”

“没有！老板，我哪敢骗你！”小秘书急了，拔高了声音，“至于拍多少，露多少，对面说统统可以商量，很有诚意的……”

“行了行了，这些重要的事情你们不谈我也会亲自去谈。有要求什么时候签字吗？”魅可嘿嘿一笑，安抚了着急跺脚的小秘书。

“那边说最好今天晚上……老板你要是没空我可以尝试约另一天。”小秘书声音渐渐变小。突然要老板出外勤确实不好，但对面是大牌代表，明显也不好惹。

“今晚上……成吧，你发个地址给我。”魅可歪头想了想，重新穿回脱了一半的鞋子，系好鞋带。那还是张总特意为他定制的特别版，全球限量二百双。

挂了电话，魅可盯着手机，划拉上“张先生”的信息页面，戳了几个字：“喂，你真的给我弄了个内裤广告啊？”

等了十分钟，“张先生”没有回应。魅可挠挠头，耸耸肩将手机扔进兜里，穿戴整齐出了门。算了，是他也罢，不是他也罢，给自己一个新尝试也是不坏。

魅可顺着小秘书的地址来到了一间高级私人会所。一进去便有服务生迎上来招呼自己：“魅可先生？”

魅可点点头，服务生毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬，带着他一路往前走，绕了九曲十八弯的走廊，四周灯火通明，缠绕着浓烈香薰的气息。女孩们可能会喜欢，魅可却觉得太甜，忍不住轻轻打了个喷嚏。服务生还回头关切问他是否感冒了，魅可呵呵一笑摆了摆手。

这么甜的味道也许只有自己的信息素能媲美。魅可想，但他当然不会说出口。

他们来到了尽头的一个包厢，服务生打开门，一张大圆桌，对面坐着几个西装革履的男人，见到魅可马上带着礼貌的微笑站起来，自桌后走出来主动伸出手：“魅可先生你好。我是品牌的大中华区经理，多多指教。”

“你好，多多指教。”魅可伸出手公事公办地一握，正要放开的时候男人还紧紧握着他的手，魅可抬眼看他，捕捉到了他刹那间玩味的眼神。似乎是感觉到魅可的手失去了力度，他才如梦初醒放下手来，连声对魅可道歉，手放下来的时候食指还若有若无挠了一下魅可的掌心。

不太妙呢。魅可纵横娱乐圈也有多年，再不是什么纯情小白兔。他依旧脸上带笑，下一秒手揣进兜里，垂眸追随着那透过口袋能看到的一小截屏幕，再凭着自己仅有的对于键盘的熟悉度，按了几个字：

“一小时后不见我消息，找我。”

魅可还是觉得自己大意了。以往这些饭局，他通常都会带团队或者至少一两个小秘书跟随。今天事出突然，自己又处于特殊生理情况之下，尽管十分希望是自己想多了，他还是至少要给自己上一层保险。

认识张总之前他怕，认识之后，他更怕。

上的菜肴很丰富，鲍参翅肚，葡萄酒也已经倒好，酒也醒了好一阵子，魅可能嗅得出来，正是容易入口的时候。

在场三个男人，逐个都为魅可夹菜，魅可一一点头道谢，俯身靠近碰杯的时候一一也嗅过了。

全是alpha。与其说是魅可嗅的，倒不如说是他们或多或少选择性地释放出来，用以压制魅可和身边同性别的竞争对手。娱乐圈里没有多少人清楚魅可的性别，加上他今天牢牢地粘上了屏蔽贴，没有释放出任何味道，外表看来要么是静止状态的alpha，要么就是普通不过的beta。

由他们去吧，也不知道是什么奇怪的味道，混在一起冲鼻得很，一点吸引力都没有。魅可在心里暗笑一声，被标记了的omega不会再对他们的信息素起任何反应，只是天生在气场上有压制作用，但只要屏蔽贴仍然生效，他就不会在他们面前失态。

再者，霸道的薄荷味已经在他身上盖章，魅可这辈子只能属于一个人。无论是生理还是心理，是薄荷味的烙印，给他以一敌三的底气。

酒，魅可以唇瓣抿了，没吞下去；菜肴，魅可以筷子夹了一小块调料咬了半天，就是没吞。男人看魅可碗里的东西没动多少，十分关切地询问他是否菜不合胃口，魅可只是勾起微笑，带着一些无辜的歉意：“抱歉，我来之前已经吃了点东西垫肚子，不知今天的菜肴如此丰盛，不然我就饿个两三天才来了。”

男人们交换了个眼神，转眼间又堆满了笑容，摇头连声说可惜，再跟魅可碰杯，魅可照样一滴不沾。魅可清楚自己的劣势在于他只有一人，而且脑子发烫，低烧导致他反应迟缓。他所能做的只是在救兵来到之前，不摄入任何有可能对身体造成影响的东西，简单来说，便是不吃不喝。

“吃了这么久，是时候谈谈正事了。”男人见魅可无意饮酒吃菜，微微一笑，挥挥手让身边二人取出合约和纸笔，放到魅可面前。

“代言费用一年一千五百万，需要魅可先生您参与各种品牌宣传活动，以及拍摄广告硬照和影片，你可以仔细看看合约条款。”

“十分好的条件，只是我有一个问题。”魅可感觉脑袋沉重，他眯了眯眼保持清醒，“拍摄的尺度是否由我决定？”

“这就需要魅可先生完成试镜之后才能知晓了。”男人带笑，握住了魅可放在桌上的手，魅可反射性地要甩开，连带着放在桌上的红酒一起掀翻，哗啦一声玻璃倒地碎裂，酒也溅了魅可一身。

男人故作惊讶地上前伸手拍打魅可身上的酒液，外套已经大半被沾湿，见状男人干脆上手要剥下魅可的外套。魅可站起身来，血液滚烫流遍全身，他摆手想挣扎拒绝，脑袋嗡的一声感觉眼冒金星，向前一步跌在男人的怀里。

男人扶他，将他放在包厢的沙发上，还从容地整了整皮带：“魅可先生若是累了，我们一起休息一下。”

他故意咬重了“一起”二字，身边二人不怀好意地低笑。魅可感觉力气一点点从身体里抽离，他眼皮无比沉重，浑身发烫，却释放不出信息素，全身都是火，困在以身体铸成的熔炉里。他以气音喃喃道“不要”，却无阻那三人同时上手压制住他，并撕下了他的屏蔽贴。

蜜桃味被压制在体内，他们嗅不到魅可真正的信息素味道，张总的薄荷味却如同守卫，本能地瞬间释放出来，张牙舞爪地震慑住他们三人，令他们后退了几步。

“怎么回事，是个alpha？”

三人窃窃私语，其中一人摇头：“不是，alpha不会受这药影响。”

“要不要再让他多嗅一点？”

“试试。”

男人举起喷雾，在魅可脸上喷了好几下，魅可闭气不及，吸了一口，瞬间头晕眼花，血液冲上脑袋，神经敏感地抽搐着，腺体因为无法释放而肿胀得很。他想要，可他只想要自己的alpha。那甜味和走廊上的香薰如出一辙，魅可懂了，他绞尽脑汁也想不出自己哪一步出了差错，岂料自己从第一步踏入会所，便开始遭受算计。

魅可身子发软，情欲被压抑在体内，无法宣泄。他清楚救他的只能是张总，除他以外任何一个alpha都无法安抚他剧烈的生理反应，他的身体对其他alpha的味道一律排斥。这导致他浑身泛红，开始大喘气，急急寻求宣泄的渠道，在男人眼里，却是绝佳的猎物。

“不管，先上总是不亏的。”其中一人深呼吸一口气，开始解皮带。魅可气得浑身发抖，以意志力撑起身子，用最后的力气踢腿狠狠踹了人裤裆一下，男人痛呼一声，似乎被激怒，刚要扑上去压制魅可，一拳正中他眉心，身子撞倒几张椅子往后倒去，另外二人上前，被一脚一个，踢到了包厢的两个角落里。

魅可难受得满眼已经是生理性的泪水，可他不用睁开眼，倒也能闻到，强劲霸道的薄荷味一扫方才的蛊惑甜香，稳稳压制住低级的同类，满满地充斥整个包厢。魅可吸入肺腑，瞬间安抚了自己躁动的神经，腺体开始为伴侣靠近而雀跃，情欲有了倾泻而出的缺口。

“这么大的资源，经谁的手，跟谁合作，都不用咨询我的意见的吗？”张总将名片狠狠甩在男人的胸前。男人额头中拳，本来呲牙咧嘴叫嚷道是谁闯进来，看了名片呆在原地，直愣愣地看着站在面前，活动着手腕的张总。

张总的面色简直可以用冷若寒霜形容，他也不怒，只是冷淡得如同毫无感情，哪怕下一秒以一只手指了结你的性命，也能面不改色。

“张总……你，你说了算……”三人面面相觑，伏在地上连连点头，张总倒也不说话，之后一个电话能了结的事情他不用再花时间解决，只是在横抱起神智不清的魅可离开包厢的时候，脚步轮流踩了那按在地上的三双手——一双手上踩一脚，换了十数声哀嚎。

29  
又是飙车回酒店。

魅可的情况很不好，早已由低烧变得高热。他开始糊里糊涂地胡言乱语，包括自己小时候的事情，练习生时候的事情，还有遇到张总之后的事情。

“他们都叫我欢欢，也不知道为什么，我笑起来是不是很可爱？”

“我十几天没睡觉你信不信？也可能睡了也不知道……”

“我认识一个姓张的，他是个很讨厌的人。”

“我好久没见到他，十几天，我还以为我只是个手机宠物。”

“他喜欢了就点开手机，投喂我一下，用钱砸我一下，却不肯说一声喜欢我。”

魅可迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛，勾起嘴角痴痴地笑着，衣服已经被他撕扯得乱七八糟，露出大片红得不正常的肌肤，他红扑扑的脸蛋宛如涂了胭脂，香肩微露，若在平时，张总会欣赏这风情万种的美人。可他被下了药，张总的情绪变得异常复杂。

愤怒，悲伤，心痛，怜悯。他不知道哪一个是他，杂陈得连自己也无法判断。

薄荷味最多只能压制他暂时的欲望，却不能缓解药物带来的高热。这药物在黑市才有，俗称销魂香，若是未被标记的omega，闻了便提早发情，必须和alpha结合才能迅速停止反应；若被标记了的omega，便只能找回自己的alpha，其他alpha哪怕强上，也无助他纾缓欲望。

假如他今天不在，魅可便彻彻底底成为三人的性爱玩具。

停车，张总再次打横抱起软塌塌的魅可，大步走上总统套房，一脚踹开门再以身子撞上，拎着浑身发烫的人儿进了浴室，将人抵在瓷砖墙上，开大了花洒淋浴头，连衣服也没脱照着他脑袋就淋下去。

魅可脆弱地哼了一声，紧闭眼睛躲过水柱，反射性地抱紧张总，无力摇了摇头：“别……冷……”

张总嘴角抽动，水柱依旧还在继续，温度却渐渐升高，变成接近淋浴程度的热水，他的声音依旧冰冷：“醒了么？”

魅可还是摇头，呜咽着埋在他颈窝里。水淋遍了他全身，他依旧浑身火热，丝毫没有降温的迹象。药效远比想象中厉害，张总一咬牙，当机立断剥了二人的裤子，一手托起他的臀瓣，魅可也反射性地双腿缠上他身子，他直接对准穴口就撞进去。

魅可的呻吟都变了调，里面又紧又窄，前所未有，分泌出的润滑黏液却比以前任何一次都少。这种药物阴险之处在于，它会欺骗omega的中枢神经，撩起他们发情的欲望，生理上却做不到真正易感期的效果，甚至还有抑制的作用，导致omega尽管不是易感期，也被迫要承受alpha的进入。

张总每顶一下，就恶狠狠地问一句：“醒了么？”“就这么想要内裤广告吗？”“我给你的东西还不够吗？”“我干你还不够吗要送上门给别人干？”

痛，撕裂的疼痛。来自身下，更来自胸口的撕心裂肺。魅可拼命摇着头，除了躲开自头上淋下来的水花，还拼命地否认着每一个疑问句，他刚刚开口，第一个音节伴随着破碎的呻吟，他甚至失去了为自己辩白的权利。

我还很晕。我不想要什么广告。从头到尾我只想要你而已。

可张总没听到。他的泪眼朦胧对上对方充血的眼眶，感受最后一次生殖腔被撞开，在耳边恶狠狠地留下一句话：“合同写明，你只能跟我睡，也只有跟我交易。你休想逃。”

说罢他射在他体内，魅可的肚子抽搐了一下，有一根弦也随着这抽动断了。他眼皮抖动，头一歪软在了张总肩膀上。

这是迄今为止第二次，张总在他生殖腔内成结，比第一次，更深，更痛。

-tbc-


End file.
